


Last Night Alive

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: The night before a big make-or-break mission, Hunk and Lance have a whispered conversation that could be their last.





	Last Night Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someonepleasehugshiro who requested Hance "Things You Said At 1AM."

They’re not sleeping. They’re not talking, not touching. Not even moving. This could be their last night alive. It’s a sobering thought. How are they supposed to react to that?

The Castle whirred, rattled. A sliver of blue light poking in through the bottom of the door flickered, dancing with the shadows of the bedroom.

“I don’t want to die,” Hunk whispered, breaking the silence. His hand slid across the bed, over their rumpled sheets, to grasp Lance’s cold hand. “I’m scared.”

Lance’s fingers thread with his, the grip strong and grounding. “We’re not going to die.” He tried to sound confident, but his voice cracked. Sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that.

“Shiro said the chances of success weren’t that great,” said Hunk. “In fact, he said the odds were against us. Lance, this is Zarkon we’re talking about.”

“Shiro has been wrong before. Maybe he’ll be wrong this time.”

“If anyone knows what the Galra are like, it’s him.”

“But you can’t always trust one person to be right all the time just because that’s their area of expertise. Pidge has made mistakes with computers before. Keith, as well, with his fighting. How many times have you put an engine together and forgot the one component that makes it work?”

A smile twitched at the corners of Hunk’s mouth at the memories. “Too many.”

“See? People can be wrong. Shiro can be wrong. We’re not going to die tomorrow. I won’t let us.”

The swell of pride and love that rose in Hunk’s heart pushed him into action; gathering Lance up in his arms, ignoring his mumbled protests, and hugged him tightly. If there was one thing in the universe he was thankful for, it was that he became part of Voltron with Lance at his side. 

“I love you,” he said into the soft curls of Lance’s hair. 

Lance’s arms wind around Hunk’s middle as he buries his face into the crook of Hunk’s neck and shoulder, sighing as if he finally found the peace he was looking for. 

“I love you, too. And I’ll protect you with everything I’ve got.”

“Likewise, babe. Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
